Et si Lucius n'était pas tombé amoureux de Jessica
by Elyralenia
Summary: Et si Lucius n'était pas tombé amoureux de Jessica en allant en Pennsylvanie ? Et s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ?


Si vous voulez lire cette histoire, il vaut mieux avoir lu les deux livres avant sinon, certains détails vous échapperont. Mais vous pouvez toujours lire même si vous n'avez pas lu le deuxième.

Et si Lucius n'était pas tombé amoureux de Jessica ?

XXX

Pennsylvanie, à la ferme Packwood. Nous venons juste d'arriver, Lucius veut voir Antanasia avant de la rencontrer, il veut l'observer, se faire une opinion et réfléchir à une stratégie au cas où elle refuserait de rentrer en Roumanie. Personnellement, j'estime que c'est inutile, elle ne doit probablement attendre que lui depuis qu'elle sait pour le pacte et en voyant Lucius, si elle le repousse c'est qu'elle est trop stupide pour être reine.

Bref, pendant que le prince fait sa petite enquête, je dois aller voir les Packwood pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de Lucius.

Charmante garçonnière… Lucius va être claustrophobe dans une demeure aussi petite, elle doit faire la taille de notre salle de réception au château… Enfin, soyons indulgent, ce ne sont que de simples gens, ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont nés dans une famille de petite envergure. Je frappai donc à la porte. Un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal m'ouvrit.

Lui : Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

Mais il était aimable et souriant, il avait l'air… gentil, l'exact contraire de tous les hommes que je croise chez les Vladescu. Je me présentai donc.

Moi : Bonjour M. Packwood. Je suis Kaliana, je suis envoyée par les Vladescu, le prince Lucius est arrivé.

Il eut soudain l'air pétrifié, de toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à notre visite. J'avais prévenu Lucius et M. Vasile qu'ils auraient du annoncer notre venue. M. Packwood se reprit et me fit entrer. Il regarda derrière moi, sûrement à la recherche de Lucius.

Moi : Le prince est parti… faire un tour des environs. Il nous rejoindra ici plus tard.

Je passai donc la matinée avec M. Packwood. Un étrange homme qu'il était, militant écologiste, prof de yoga tantrique, croyant aux esprits de la forêt et autres légendes. Mme Packwood enseignait à l'université de la ville, elle était anthropologue. Avec un environnement pareil, je sentais que Lucius allait avoir du travail avec la princesse Dragomir.

Jusqu'au retour de Lucius, je réaménageai l'appartement généreusement prêté par les Packwood, au dessus du garage. C'était petit mais Lucius s'en sortirait. Au moins, il aurait son intimité. Quant à moi, il me faudra loger dans l'écurie, je suppose. Il était hors de question que je m'éloigne de la ferme, M. Vasile avait expressément ordonné que je surveille Lucius et Antanasia. J'avais été habituée à mieux mais je suis un vampire, dormir par terre au milieu des déjections équines ne me faisait pas peur… En revanche, ça me dégoutait déjà. Bref, quand je vis Lucius entrer dans l'écurie où se trouvait la princesse, j'avais déjà tout décoré aux goûts de mon prince et ses affaires étaient rangées. Je n'avais plus qu'à déposer mes affaires dans le garage, où ça n'encombrerait pas et aller me présenter à Antanasia.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de les écouter se disputer, déjà. Lucius était arrogant, certes, mais ce n'était qu'une façade et l'arrogance lui allait merveilleusement bien. Mais la jeune Dragomir ne semblait pas apprécier. Je suppose que lui annoncer ainsi qu'elle avait un vampire en face d'elle et qu'elle en est un aussi n'avait pas aidé à améliorer la situation. C'est en entendant Lucius grogner que je décidai d'intervenir. Il se tenait le pied et Antanasia faillit me foncer dedans en sortant. Je la retins par le bras.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Lucius : Ça va, Kali, lâche-la.

J'obéis et allai aider Lucius.

Moi : Vos bottes sont bonnes pour la poubelle, mon prince.

Lucius : Je t'en prie, ne sois pas si formelle, mes oncles ne peuvent pas t'entendre, Kali.

C'est vrai. En Roumaine, je n'avais pas le droit de tutoyer Lucius en public. Nous n'étions pas censés être proche, je devais l'assister, j'étais une domestique. S'il me prenait de lui parler comme à un ami devant les Aïeux, j'étais sévèrement punie.

Moi : Pardonne-moi, Lucius. Appuies-toi sur moi, Mme Packwood aura sûrement de quoi soigner ton pied. Je n'ai pas encore reçu la totalité de mes affaires.

Il refusa que je l'aide à marcher mais se rendit tout de même jusqu'à la maison des Packwood, boitant mais toujours majestueux.

Mme P : Assied-toi, Lucius, on va regarder si ton pied est blessé.

M. Packwood alla chercher la trousse de secours pendant que j'ôtai sa botte à Lucius. Son pied n'avait été que légèrement touché, merci les bottes super résistantes et faites sur mesure. Mme Packwood soigna son pied pendant que je me présentai à Antanasia.

Moi : J'aurais bien dit que j'étais ravie de vous rencontrer, Princesse, mais étant donné que vous venez d'empaler le pied de mon prince et que vous êtes une Dragomir, je dirai plutôt…

Lucius : Kali !

Il n'était pas rare que Lucius me gronde. Chaque fois que je prenais sa défense devant M. Vasile, parce que chaque fois, il savait que je serais punie à sa place et il détestait ça. Mais qu'il prenne la défense de cette paysanne me vexa. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas le droit de le montrer.

Moi : Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse, Antanasia. Je suis Kaliana.

Antanasia : D'abord, je m'appelle Jessica, ensuite, c'était un accident et enfin, je me fiche de qui vous êtes.

M. P : Jessica ! Ne sois pas si grossière.

Je crois qu'elle et moi n'allons pas nous entendre. La guerre est déclarée, Jessica. Je me mis dans un coin pour laisser les Packwood démêler leurs problèmes avec leur fille. En 18 ans, ils n'avaient pas été fichus de lui parler du pacte. Lucius était furieux, je pouvais le sentir rien qu'en le regardant.

Les Packwood mettaient la table et préparaient le diner pendant que Lucius et moi allions prendre « l'apéro », dans le nouvel appartement de Lucius.

Lucius : La déco est parfaite, Kali, tu es géniale.

Moi : Je me suis dit que ce serait plus supportable comme ça. Comment était ta première journée de lycée ?

Lucius : C'est l'enfer, cet endroit. Les élèves sont en transe pendant les cours et le niveau est tellement bas. C'est pour ça que… Je t'y ai inscrite.

Je manquai de m'étouffer à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ça le fit rire évidemment et seul le son de son rire m'empêcha de m'énerver contre lui.

Moi : Que veux-tu que je fasse là-bas ? Je pourrais être prof pour leurs profs. Et les Packwood ne peuvent accueillir qu'un seul étudiant en "programme d'échange". Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas.

Lucius : Tu n'oseras pas me désobéir, Kali ?

Moi : Comme tu l'as dis, tes oncles ne sont pas là, L.

Je vis son regard changé instantanément. D'une rapidité sans nom, Lucius m'attrapa par la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur. La surprise m'embrouilla momentanément.

Lucius : Je suis moi aussi habilité à te punir, tu le sais, Kali.

Dieu, ce qu'il était beau quand il me menaçait. Mais la force avec laquelle il me serrait la gorge commençait à me faire mal. Je savais qu'il n'était pas sérieux, Lucius ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire ce que sa famille lui avait fait toute son enfance. J'avais encore mon gobelet de sang dans la main, je le lâchai et me défit de la poigne de Lucius. Ce fut lui qui se retrouva dos au mur, mon pieu sur sa poitrine, pointant son cœur. Son sourire lui revint. Comment pourrais-je protéger mon prince si je ne pouvais même pas me protéger de lui ?

Moi : Je n'irais pas là-bas, Lucius, n'insiste pas.

Je rangeai mon pieu et commençai à ramasser le sang de mon gobelet renversé. Il me prit par les épaules et m'obligea à lui faire face. Il plongea ses magnifiques yeux sombres dans les miens et joua la carte de l'amitié.

Lucius : Kali, fais-le pour moi, tu ne vas pas me laisser subir ça tout seul, si ? Et puis, n'es-tu pas sensée me surveiller ?

Moi : Je n'ai pas besoin d'être avec toi pour te surveiller, Lucius. Et je suis certaine que tu y survivras.

Il finit par sortir l'arme fatale. La séduction. Et à ça, il était le meilleur, même Raniero s'avouait vaincu face aux trop nombreuses conquêtes de Lucius. Il glissa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira contre lui. Il se pencha dans mon cou, ses crocs caressèrent ma peau, m'obligeant à me mordre la lèvre à sang pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Puis il murmura une dernière supplication à mon oreille.

Lucius : Je t'en prie, Kali…

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il le savait très bien. Toute relation nous était totalement interdite. Il était promis à cette Jessica Dragomir, et ses oncles me feraient détruire pour haute trahison si je trahissais leurs ordres : protéger Lucius, agir seulement de ses intérêts et les leur (surtout les leur) et surtout, ne jamais éloigner Lucius de son devoir envers le clan.

Je repoussai donc mon bourreau.

Moi : Arrête ça, L, tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit. Les Aïeux tolèrent déjà péniblement qu'on soit amis. J'irais au lycée avec toi.

Lucius : Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Fais-toi belle, ici, tout se joue sur l'apparence.

Moi : Alors j'imagine que tu es déjà l'idole de ses demoiselles.

Je jetai le gobelet et les mouchoirs plein de sang… Quel gaspillage. Puis je m'apprêtai à descendre pour aller voir où en était le diner et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient cuisiné mais Lucius me retint par la taille. Cet air trop sérieux sur son visage m'effraya. Je ne compris que trop tard ce qu'il signifiait. Lucius avait déjà scellé ses lèvres aux miennes. Et là, j'aurais pu être menacée de destruction, ça m'était égal, je pouvais partir sans regret.

Lucius : Je voudrais pouvoir être égoïste et te prendre bien plus qu'un baiser volé mais…

Moi : Tais-toi, stp. Vas rejoindre ta fiancée et ses parents, j'arrive.

La prince Lucius et ses obligations revinrent sur le visage de mon ami et me brisèrent le cœur. Bien sûr que j'étais amoureuse de lui, depuis toujours, mais ça m'était interdit, tout comme à lui. Ce baiser allait tout détruire entre nous, je sentais déjà la fin se rapprocher.

XXX

Le désastre de la veille mis au placard, je me préparai pour aller au lycée. J'avais menti à Lucius sur l'endroit où je dormais lorsque je lui avais emprunté sa mini salle de bains mais j'étais certaine qu'il avait remarqué l'odeur. Lucius finissait de se raser, pendant que je me douchai, cachée par le rideau de douche.

Moi : Dis, L., je suis supposée faire quoi dans ce lycée ?

Lucius : Aucune importance.

Moi : Tu me passes une serviette stp ?

Il me la tendit. Je m'enroulai dedans et sortis.

Moi : Je n'ai pas de vêtements adaptés à un environnement pareil.

Lucius : J'ai tout prévu.

Son sourire malicieux me fit trembler. Il portait déjà des vêtements d'adolescent américain, qui lui allait à ravir. Il me ramena une mini-jupe noire ultra moulante et un haut rouge sang décolleté.

Moi : Tu te moques de moi, hein ? Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à porter ça, si ?

Lucius : C'est comme ça que s'habille les lycéennes, Kali.

Moi : Mais, Antanasia ne s'habille pas comme ça que je sache.

Lucius : Tu es trop belle pour t'habiller comme elle. D'ailleurs, une femme de son rang ne devrait pas s'habiller aussi mal.

Moi : Ça t'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise, j'en suis sûre.

Je m'habillai, attrapai mon sac et descendis. Nous rejoignîmes Antanasia au bord de la route pour attendre le bus. J'aurai préféré y aller à cheval mais avec cette jupe, je n'aurais probablement pas pu monter. An… Jessica me dévisagea. Lucius pouffa.

Moi : Je te déteste.

Lucius : Comme si c'était possible.

Jessica : Ça l'est.

Lucius : Parce que tu ne me connais pas, Antanasia. Tu changeras d'avis.

Moi : Oh oui, crois-moi, elles craquent toutes. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Jessica : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que personne ne connait la vie du prince aussi bien que moi, même pas le prince lui-même.

Lucius : Kaliana est censée me suivre et faire des rapports détaillés à mon oncle. Elle m'espionne 24h/24.

Il allait me faire passer pour une harceleuse… Le bus s'arrêta devant nous, Lucius laissa passer Jessica puis me fit signe de monter. Dans le bus, tous les hommes me regardaient.

Lucius : Les pauvres n'ont jamais eu l'honneur d'apprécier la beauté des femmes de chez nous.

Je le fusillai du regard. Mon travail m'obligeait à toujours passer inaperçue, être le centre d'attention, j'avais horreur de ça. Lucius s'assit à côté de Jessica, j'allais me mettre de l'autre côté du bus.

En arrivant au lycée, les regards continuèrent de nous suivre. Jessica nous laissa pour aller retrouver une fille.

Lucius : Mindy, la meilleure amie d'Antanasia.

Moi : Extravagante, hein ? C'est une fille pour Raniero, ça.

Lucius : On les présentera au mariage XD

C'était loin d'être drôle. Un gros garçon s'arrêta devant Jessica et Mindy. Lucius se mit en alerte. Le gars barra la route de Jessica. La seconde suivante, Lucius le tenait par la gorge, au dessus du sol. J'adorais le voir faire son protecteur, même si c'était pour une autre fille, que je n'aimais pas du tout. Jessica tenta de raisonner Lucius qui menaçait l'autre gars. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, elle me lança un regard de détresse. Il fallait que j'intervienne de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas laisser Lucius tuer ce gars. On est en Amérique, pas chez nous, tuer les gens, ça ne se fait pas.

Moi : Lucius, calme-toi.

Lucius : Il a osé insulter Jessica, tu imagines ?

Moi : Laisse-moi régler ça, tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'attirer des problèmes.

Il finit par lâcher le gars, qui essaya de filer mais je plaquai une main sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir contre le casier.

Lucius : Excuse-toi auprès de Jessica.

Jessica : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Lucius, je sais gérer ça toute seule.

Moi : Je ferais ce qu'il te dit si j'étais toi.

Le gars s'excusa.

Moi : Bien. Si tu insultes Jessica encore une fois, je m'occuperai personnellement de toi et crois-moi tu préfèreras avoir affaire à Lucius qu'à moi.

Je le laissai partir et me tournai vers Jessica.

Moi : Tu es déjà incapable de te faire respecter ici, je n'imagine pas ce que ce sera chez nous.

Lucius : Kali, on ne parle pas de ça ici.

Jessica : Restez loin de moi tous les deux. Viens Mindy.

Cette Mindy semblait subjuguée par Lucius, la pauvre. Elle suivit Jessica avec regret. Lucius me mena à notre premier cours, il avait fait en sorte que nous ayons les mêmes cours. On commençait par l'espagnol aujourd'hui. Que nous parlions tous les deux parfaitement…

Lucius : Observe cet étrange comportement, c'est fascinant.

Les étudiants étaient dans une sorte de léthargie, ils ne bougeaient pas, écoutaient à peine le lamentable cours du prof. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ces américains se croyaient supérieurs au reste du monde mais aucun d'eux n'était à la hauteur d'un Vladescu. Lucius, à lui tout seul, aurait pu gouverner leur pays. Il était hors de question que je reste dans cet endroit une minute de plus. J'allai régresser si je passai plusieurs mois là-dedans. Je préfèrerai encore nettoyer les écuries Packwood pour le restant de mes jours. J'attrapai mon sac mais Lucius attrapa mon bras.

Lucius : Je t'interdis de quitter cette salle, Kali.

Désobéir aux ordres de Lucius pourrait me coûter la vie en Roumanie mais ici, son autorité était insignifiante et il n'écrirait jamais aux Aïeux pour leur soumettre ma désobéissance.

Moi : Tu ne me fais pas peur, L.

Je me levai, le prof stoppa son monologue sur la culture hispanique.

Prof : Que se passe-t-il, Mlle ?

Lucius se leva aussi et me défia de lui désobéir. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'un tremblement secoua mes jambes, Lucius restait Lucius, avec ou sans ses vêtements princiers et tout ce qui faisait de lui un prince chez nous, en Roumanie. La classe nous observa en silence. Une aura comme la sienne pouvait calmer le plus fort des fermiers de la région. Mais mes jambes arrêtèrent de trembler et ma confiance me revint, malgré les menaces silencieuses de mon prince.

Moi : Tu n'auras qu'à me punir si tu en as le courage, L, ou même prévenir les Aïeux de mon insubordination, peu m'importe. Mais de toute façon, je sais que tu ne le feras pas…

Je murmurai tellement bas que tout le monde se mit à bavarder pour savoir ce que je disais. Le regard de Lucius vacilla lorsque je le contournai pour prendre la porte.

XXX

J'étais dans les écuries quand Lucius et Antanasia rentrèrent du lycée. J'avais acheté un cheval pour Lucius, une bête aussi terrible que lui. An… Jessica, elle aimait les chevaux et ses parents m'avaient confié qu'elle participait aux concours équestres de la ville. Si Lucius devait convaincre Jessica de se marier avec lui, un hobby en commun lui servirait sûrement.

Je vis Lucius entrer dans la grange avec détermination. Il fonça droit sur moi et me mit une gifle monumentale. J'étais choquée plus que je n'avais mal. Ma lèvre avait éclatée et je vis les crocs de Lucius sortirent à la vue de mon sang.

… : Tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de la frapper comme ça ?

Lucius se retourna, surpris de la présence d'Antanasia. Je me retournai pour qu'elle ne voie pas mon visage.

Lucius : Ne te mêle pas de ça, Jessica.

Jessica : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser…

Moi : Jessica. Sors, stp.

Elle hésita mais finit tout de même par nous laisser. Je fis face à Lucius, la tête haute.

Lucius : Kali, tu m'as désobéi, tu m'as défié.

Moi : Je sais, j'ai mérité la punition. Je l'accepte. Vas-y.

Mon cœur contredisait mes paroles, les larmes me montaient déjà aux yeux. En voyant le bras de Lucius se lever mon cœur fit un bon mais il tapa dans une poutre juste derrière moi. Il colla son front au mien.

Lucius : Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, Kali… Je ne veux pas être comme ça, je ne veux pas être comme eux. Je refuse d'avoir à te faire du mal alors, stp, ne m'y oblige plus désormais.

J'avais été trop égoïste cette fois.

Moi : Je vous demande pardon, mon prince.

Je devais m'imposer des limites, nous en imposer à tous les deux. Les Aïeux avaient sûrement raison, mon amitié avec Lucius le mettait en danger. Un souverain ne doit pas avoir d'amis.

Moi : Je jure de ne plus vous désobéir.

Je reculai, essuyai la larme qui roulait sur ma joue, puis le sang qui coulait à nouveau de ma lèvre.

Lucius : Kali, ne fais pas ça.

J'y suis obligée, Lucius. Si je laisse mes sentiments te barrer la route et que tu n'accomplis pas le pacte, M. Vasile te tuera.

Moi : J'ai un cadeau pour vous. Antanasia aime les chevaux, vous pourrez en faire ensemble maintenant.

Je lui montrai la jument et sortis relâcher la pression dehors. Mon cœur explosa, ce n'était qu'après avoir arrêté de pleurer que je remarquai Jessica et Mindy qui me regardaient par la fenêtre de la princesse. Jessica ouvrit.

Jessica : Kaliana, est-ce que ça va ?

Moi : Bien sûr, j'ai le mal du pays, c'est tout. Excusez-moi.

Après avoir écrit à Raniero pour lui confier mes tourments, Jessica vint me chercher pour le diner.

Moi : Je ne mangerai pas avec vous, ce soir.

Jessica : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Je ne suis pas autorisée à manger à la table du prince.

Jessica : Mais hier…

Moi : Hier, je n'avais plus l'esprit clair, hier Lucius n'était que Lucius, mon meilleur ami, ce soir et comme tous les suivants, il redevient mon prince et je n'ai pas à manger à sa table, ça ne se fait pas.

Elle jeta un œil à ma lèvre.

Jessica : C'est pour ça qu'il t'a frappé ?

Moi : Non, c'était de ma faute. Antanasia, ne vous méprenez pas, Lucius n'est pas comme ça, il ne vous fera jamais de mal. C'était la première fois qu'il me punissait aujourd'hui, j'ai trop abusé de sa clémence, c'était son devoir de me remettre à ma place en l'absence de ses oncles.

Jessica : Et c'est dans un monde comme ça qu'il veut que je vienne ? Non, merci.

Je me levai pour lui faire face.

Moi : Quand vous serez reine, avec Lucius à vos côtés, vous pourrez changer ça.

Elle sembla y réfléchir.

Moi : Princesse Antanasia, est-ce que…

Jessica : Je ne suis pas une princesse et je m'appelle Jessica.

Moi : Bien sûr, excusez-moi. Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, puis-je ?

Jessica : Oui, tu peux.

Moi : S'il vous plait, ne repoussez pas catégoriquement Lucius, je comprends que tout ça soit très perturbant pour vous, que ça vous effraie mais il y a énormément en jeu. Si vous refusez d'honorer le pacte, beaucoup de vies seront en danger, celle de Lucius également. Nous ne sommes pas amies, vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire cette faveur mais croyez-moi, vous ne trouverez jamais un meilleur époux que Lucius.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre.

Moi : Pourrez-vous dire à vos parents que je dinerai quand vous aurez fini ? Je nettoierai derrière moi, ne vous en faites pas.

XXX

Les Packwood avait mis une chambre à disposition pour moi, ils m'autorisaient à utiliser leur salle de bains également, ils étaient très généreux envers moi. Depuis quatre semaines, je n'avais pas parlé à Lucius, rien en dehors de ce qui concernait mon devoir de le servir et le protéger. Il peinait toujours avec Jessica mais elle était en train de se radoucir petit à petit qu'elle apprenait à le connaître. Et ça me brisait le cœur. J'avais eu une réponse de Raniero, il compatissait et me servait ses dictons et autres sages paroles de bouddhiste. Le Raniero de mon enfance me manquait, fort et puissant, tel le prince qu'il était. Il était aux États-Unis en ce moment et avait promis de venir me voir. Il préférait cependant rester loin de Lucius, toujours honteux de ce qu'il avait failli faire étant jeune, pousser par Claudiu. Lucius lui avait pardonné son erreur il y a longtemps mais Raniero était toujours tourmenté par son passé.

J'allai tous les jours au lycée comme l'ordonnait Lucius et je détestais cet endroit. Pourtant, les lycéens semblaient m'apprécier, autant que Lucius, dans une certaine mesure. Ils avaient toujours un peu peur de lui, de moi aussi d'ailleurs. Un de ces fermiers m'avaient même invité à une fête d'Halloween, leur commerciale fête des morts. J'avais refusé bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que Lucius m'oblige à y aller pour surveiller Jessica qui devait y aller avec un certain Jake. Comment pouvait-elle choisir ce banal paysan à la place de Lucius ? Incompréhensible.

Antanasia était superbe dans la robe que Lucius lui avait offerte. Elle avait presque l'air de la princesse roumaine qu'elle était censée être. Mindy m'avait prêté une robe et des chaussures pour la soirée.

Mindy : Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux.

Jessica : C'est vrai, Kaliana, tu es très belle.

Moi : Je me sens ridicule.

On entendit une voiture se garer dans la cour.

Mindy : C'est Jake. Gale doit venir te chercher, non ?

Moi : Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Jessica : Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il t'ait invité.

Mindy : Oui, on ne l'a jamais vu avec une fille du lycée, j'ai toujours cru qu'il préférait les filles plus vieilles.

Moi : Il a l'air gentil. Tu ne veux pas venir, Mindy ?

Mindy : Pour tenir la chandelle, non merci.

Moi : Je t'en prie, viens avec nous, je ne tiens pas tant que ça à être seule avec ce gars.

Jessica : Pourquoi ? Tu viens de dire qu'il avait l'air gentil.

… : Kali n'est pas à l'aise avec les hommes.

Quel idiot celui-là. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai et que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas sortir avec un autre gars, c'est parce qu'aucun autre ne l'égale.

Mindy : J'aurais cru le contraire.

Moi : Lucius ne me connait pas aussi qu'il le pense. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les hommes, je peux avoir celui que je veux, c'est juste que pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose en tête.

L : J'aurais plutôt dit que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Les filles nous regardèrent nous affronter.

Moi : Même si c'était vrai, ça ne te regarde pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L : Je voulais vous voir en tenue. La robe te va à merveille, Jessica, tu es époustouflante.

Évidemment, il n'eut pas un mot gentil à mon égard, c'était sa façon de se venger de la distance que j'avais mis entre nous. Jessica se dépêcha de descendre rejoindre Jake. Gale arriva au moment où Mindy et moi descendions avec Jessica.

Moi : Allez, Mindy, viens avec moi.

Mindy : Habillée comme ça ?

Moi : Je vais demander à Gale qu'on passe chez toi avant d'aller à la fête.

Mindy : Non, je ne veux pas gâcher ton RDV.

Moi : Je vais t'y emmener de force, tu sais.

L : Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Mindy ^^

Mindy : Mais et toi, Lucky ?

L : Je suis de corvée de bonbons.

Mindy : Dur. Courage, mon Lucky.

Elle partit devant. J'allais la suivre mais la voix de Lucius me stoppa.

Lucius : Tu es magnifique, Kali, il a de la chance de t'avoir à son bras ce soir.

Moi : Tu m'as forcé à accepter je te rappelle.

Lucius : Chez nous, tu n'as pas l'occasion de faire ça, je veux que tu profites tant qu'on est ici.

Moi : Lucius… Je te déteste.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Il déposa un petit baiser dans mon cou et me relâcha.

Lucius : Amuse-toi bien ^^

J'étais avec Gale, on attendait Mindy dans sa voiture. Il était vraiment gentil, très différent des autres lycéens, beaucoup plus mature et très cultivé. S'il n'avait pas été blond aux yeux verts, il aurait pu faire partie des nôtres.

Moi : Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir invité Mindy, j'espère ?

Gale : Non. Je l'aime bien, c'est une fille sympa.

Moi : Elle m'a dit que tu ne fréquentais pas les filles du lycée, pourtant.

Gale : Parce que je n'avais pas encore trouvé une fille qui m'intéressait.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que j'ai de différent ?

Gale : Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi dévouée à ses amis. Depuis le premier jour, où Lucius a failli étrangler Dormand, quand je t'ai vu te mettre entre eux pour que Lucius n'ait pas de problèmes, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas n'importe quelle autre lycéenne.

Moi : C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevée. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Lucius.

Gale : Je le sais. Tu sortirais même avec moi juste parce qu'il t'a demandé de le faire.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui, pour voir s'il disait ça sérieusement ou si ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres mais j'en déduisis qu'il avait entendu Lucius m'ordonner d'aller à la fête avec lui.

Moi : Je…

Gale : Ce n'est rien, je comprends, les Vladescu sont persuasifs et tu n'as pas le droit de désobéir au prince.

Gale… Tu sais bien trop de choses pour n'être qu'un fermier de Pennsylvanie. Je l'observai et plongeai dans ses yeux verts, je compris alors ce qu'il avait de différent des autres.

Moi : Tu es l'un des nôtres. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Ni Lucius d'ailleurs.

Gale : Ça fait un moment que je vis ici, j'ai du perdre les caractéristiques de notre race avec le temps.

Mindy remonta dans la voiture, toute belle.

Gale : Tu es très jolie comme ça, Mindy.

Mindy : Merci ^^

Contrairement à ce que j'aurai cru, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Jessica également. Gale avait tout fait pour que Mindy ne remarque pas que je surveillais Jessica. Il avait même usé de ses charmes sur elle et j'avais peur qu'il en ait un peu trop fait quand je vis le regard de Mindy au moment où on la déposa chez elle. Jessica et Jake était rentrés à la ferme.

Moi : Je te remercie d'avoir détourné l'attention de Mindy, ce soir.

Gale : Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort XD

Moi : Je crois aussi XD

On rentra à la ferme. Il se gara derrière l'écurie quand on a aperçu Jake et Jessica qui s'embrassait dans la cour.

Gale : Il faut que tu ailles voir Lucius, je suppose ?

Moi : Oui, je suis désolée. Tu m'attends ici ?

Gale : Bien sûr.

On descendit de la voiture et il me regarda filer vers Lucius avec un regard un peu déçu. Je fis demi-tour, après tout, il avait été vraiment génial avec moi ce soir, je lui devais bien une récompense. Je revins donc vers lui et l'embrassai. Il me serra contre lui et me rendit mon baiser. J'avais beau ne pas avoir eu énormément de conquêtes, contrairement à Lucius et Raniero, mais j'avais eu un bon prof.

J'avais le dos contre la voiture, les bras de Gale autour de moi, toujours en plein baiser quand le parfum de Lucius me chatouilla les narines. Je repoussai immédiatement Gale pour croiser le regard sombre de Lucius qui me transperçait. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, il avait les yeux rivés sur Gale.

Moi : Lucius, calme-toi.

Gale : Lucius, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec toi.

Gale remonta dans sa voiture.

Moi : Gale, reste, stp. Il n'y a aucun problème, je te le jure.

J'éloignai Lucius et le conduisis dans l'écurie.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Lucius : Je lui avais demandé de t'emmener pour te faire passer une bonne soirée, mais pas d'aller jusque là.

Moi : Tu…

La colère m'envahit et mes crocs sortirent. Mon bras partit tout seul et je giflai Lucius sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.

Moi : Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Lucius : Je voulais que tu t'amuses un peu, c'est tout mais je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir, Kali, je ne peux pas, c'est comme ça.

Moi : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour ces choses-là, Lucius, ne te mêle plus jamais de ma vie privée.

Je rejoignis Gale dans sa voiture.

Moi : Allons ailleurs, stp.

Gale : Kaliana, je…

Moi : Fais ce que je te dis.

Il démarra.

Nous étions au bord d'une falaise qui surplombait la ville. Je sortis de la voiture et hurlai sur le monde qui s'étalait sous mes pieds. Gale me rejoignit, l'air coupable.

Moi : Lucius ne m'avait jamais fait de mal avant.

Gale : Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas du accepter. Mais je ne t'ai pas menti, je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec toi.

Moi : Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il serait stupide de dire non à un Vladescu.

Gale : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous exactement ?

Moi : Rien, il n'y a plus rien maintenant. Et toi, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner.

Je le mis à genoux, il ne broncha même pas. Je soulevai le pan de ma robe, j'avais attaché mon pieu à ma cuisse. Je le pris en main et menaçait le cœur de Gale.

Moi : Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer.

Il me fit tomber, me prit mon pieu et l'appuya sur ma poitrine. Il était presque aussi fort que Raniero.

Moi : Tu es un chasseur de tête…

Gale : Raniero m'a formé avant de se retirer. J'ai retrouvé Antanasia ici et je suis resté jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez pour garder un œil sur elle.

Moi : Alors tu ne travaillais pas vraiment pour Lucius ce soir, hein ? C'est Raniero qui t'a envoyé vers moi. Je lui ferais payer sa traitrise à celui-là. Il regrettera de ne pas avoir été détruit à son procès.

Gale : Il n'est pas question de destruction, ce soir, Kaliana…

Il posa le pieu par terre et m'embrassa à nouveau. J'arrachai sa chemise et lui répondit. Mes crocs se montrèrent, il sembla surpris.

Gale : Il t'a mordu ? Lucius t'a mordu ?

Moi : Non, ce n'est pas Lucius qui m'a mordu. Je n'aurais pas pu protéger Lucius s'en être pleinement un vampire, alors les Aïeux ont décidé que je n'aurais pas le droit à une morsure romantique comme les autres filles. Ils ont obligé Raniero à le faire quand ils ont compris que ce ne serait pas lui qui montrait sur le trône.

Gale : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est montré si protecteur envers toi.

Moi : C'est une histoire compliquée et trop longue pour qu'on en parle maintenant.

J'inversai les rôles et grimpai sur lui. Ma robe me gênait. J'eus vite fait de l'enlever.

Gale : On ferait mieux d'aller dans la voiture…

Moi : Tu as peur de te faire mal, Gale… ? Mais c'est meilleur comme ça…

Il me renversa sur le sol, les graviers s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos mais la douleur ne valait rien à côté de ce que j'avais déjà subi avec les Aïeux. Je défis le jeans de Gale. Ses crocs sortirent quand je passai ma main dans son boxer.

Moi : Vas-y, si tu en as envie, fais-le…

Gale : Je ne peux pas, il…

Moi : Il ne le saura pas, vas-y…

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il transperça ma peau et je sentis ma veine se percer et le sang couler dans sa bouche. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi soif qu'à ce moment-là. Je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas nourrie aujourd'hui, à cette allure, les limbes me gagneront d'ici quelques heures. Gale ressortit ses crocs de ma chair et me provoqua un frisson. Puis il me pénétra et me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Gale : Mords-moi, Kaliana, tu faiblis à vue d'œil…

Moi : Non, je me nourrirai en rentrant…

Gale : Fais-le, Lucius ne t'en voudra pas… Stp, fais-le…

Je cédai, la tentation était trop forte. Il gémit quand je le mordis et le soulagement m'envahit quand le sang coula dans ma gorge.

À mon retour, Lucius m'attendait dans ma chambre. Il regarda les marques sur mon dos alors que j'ôtai ma robe et sa mâchoire craqua tellement elle était serrée. Je m'en voulus, en voyant la tristesse dans son regard. Il était assis sur mon lit mais il se leva pour partir.

Moi : Lucius, stp…

Lucius : Je l'ai mérité, tu avais raison, je n'aurais jamais du faire une chose pareille.

J'étais toujours en sous-vêtements mais mon pieu était toujours attaché à ma cuisse. Je le pris et le pointai sur la poitrine de Lucius pour le faire rasseoir. Je grimpai alors sur ses genoux et l'embrassai comme jamais je n'avais embrassé quelqu'un. Il me repoussa le souffle court.

Lucius : On ne peut pas…

Moi : Je sais, mais je devais te dire adieu…

Lucius : Kali…

Moi : Tu dois te marier avec Antanasia et crois-moi, ça se fera, même si pour l'instant, elle ne le sait pas encore. Et je te perdrai, à jamais. Je vais peut-être revenir ici, après ton mariage. Je resterai avec Gale, il me protègera des chasseurs de tête que les Aïeux m'enverront, Raniero l'a formé pour ça, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, je serai obligée de m'enfuir, loin de toi.

Lucius : Kali, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie…

Moi : Je t'interdis de supplier une femme, Lucius. Une femme inférieure à toi, en plus. Tu es un futur roi, tu dois t'y faire…

Il me serra et nicha son nez dans mon cou. Puis il quitta ma chambre et je perdis l'amour de ma vie, pour toujours.


End file.
